


Friends & Lovers: A Ruby/Ashley Fanmix

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "During their cursed life in Storybrooke, Ruby and Ashley were childhood friends and remained so as they grew older, often referring to each other as their soulmate. However when the curse lifts Ruby/Red and Ashely/Ella are unsure of where they stand with one another as all their shared history and that bond they thought they had was a fabrication, or was it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends & Lovers: A Ruby/Ashley Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



> So... the song order alone is supposed to tell the story, but just in case here it is: As in the provided prompt, during the curse, Ashley and Ruby had memories of growing up together as best friends. Of course, overtime, those feelings grew into much more. Until, one day, the curse broke. Feeling heartbroken and betrayed, they end up fighting. Eventually they find each other again, deciding that they can be friends and lovers, regardless of how they came to be in each other's lives.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs/lyrics used below. Believe me, I wish I did.

**Friends & Lovers: A Ruby/Ashley Fanmix **[[listen on spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1250111240/playlist/1G04UZsZTaLPpH4CpIbofJ)]

 

**1\.  Playground In My Mind (Clint Holmes)**

_Oh the wonders that I find_  
_In the playground in my mind_  
_In a world that used to be_  
_Close your eyes and follow me_  
_Where the children laugh and the children play_  
_And we sing a song all day_

 

**2\. Happy Together (The Turtles)**

_Imagine me and you, I do_  
_I think about you day and night, it's only right_  
_To think about the girl you love_  
_And hold her tight, so happy together_

 

**3\. You're My Best Friend (Queen)**

_You're the best friend_  
_That I ever had_  
_I've been with you such a long time_  
_You're my sunshine_  
_And I want you to know_  
_That my feelings are true_  
_I really love you_  
_You're my best friend_

 

 **4.** **My Best Friend (Tim McGraw)**

 _You're more than a lover_  
_There could never be another_  
_To make me feel the way you do_  
_Oh we just get closer_  
_I fall in love all over_  
_Everytime I look at you_

 

**5\. Beautiful Child (Fleetwood Mac)**

_And I am a fool once more_  
_You fell in love when I was only ten_  
_The years disappeared_  
_Much has gone by since then_  
_I bite my lip, can you send me away_

 

**6\. She Used to be Mine (Sara Bareilles)**

_She is gone but she used to be mine_  
_It's not what I asked for_  
_Sometimes life just slips in through a back door_  
_And carves out a person_  
_And makes you believe it's all true_  
_And now I've got you_  
_And you're not what I asked for_  
_If I'm honest I know I would give it all back_  
_For a chance to start over_  
_And rewrite an ending or two_  
_For the girl that I knew_

 

**7\. Why Haven't I Heard From You? (Reba McEntire)**

_There better been a flood, a landslide of mud_  
_A fire that burns up the wires_  
_And a thunder so loud with a black funnel cloud_  
_A natural disaster I know nothin' about_  
  
_So tell me why, haven't I heard from you_  
_Tell me why, haven't I heard from you_  
_I say now: Darlin', honey, what is your excuse_  
_Why haven't I heard from you_

 

**8\. If I Were You (Céline Dion)**

_She can feel you_  
_Drifting far away_  
_But she can't see through_  
_What you do not say_  
_Take a step back_  
_Don't lose your ground_  
_Remember how you felt before_  
_And if you care about her_  
_Show her that you're sure_

 

**9\. You've Got a Friend (Carole King)**

_You just call out my name_  
_And you know wherever I am_  
_I'll come running to see you again_  
_Winter, spring, summer or fall_  
_All you have to do is call_  
_And I'll be there_  
_You've got a friend_

 

**10\. Friends and Lovers (Gloria Loring & Carl Anderson)**

_So I'll be your friend_  
_And I'll be your lover_  
_'Cause I know in our hearts we agree_  
_We don't have to be one or the other_  
_Oh, no, we could be both to each other_


End file.
